To determine the reactivity and safety of recombinant vaccinia virus expressing envelope glycoproteins of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) in human volunteers. We also want to determine the immunogenicity of recombinant vaccinia virus expressing envelope glycoproteins of HIV in human volunteers.